Wolfivy's Tale
Prologue There will be one, different from the others. She will lead with a pure heart and strong hopes. She will conquer with justice and honor. She has a destiny, brighter then the others. She is destined to be Star. Chapter 1 "The kits are coming!" The pain-laced yowl could be heard down a small gurgling creek. "What?" A small black cat raced along the pebbly creekbed, jumping over a fallen tree and into a small hollow in the side of the small brook in the steep slopes that walled the creek in. "What?" Echoed a tall, heavyset brown tom. The tom started up and followed the black cat into the cave where a white she-cat was breathing heavily on the mossy floor. "Whiterose, are you alright?" The tom bent over the she-cat. "Ravenecho, what's going on?" The tom whirled to the black cat. "You heard her. The kits are coming." Muttered the black cat in reply. "Already? That quick?" The tom asked worriedly. "Actually, the kits came a little late," Ravenecho told the tom. "Stop worrying, Pineflare." "Uhhhhh...." Whiterose groaned. "Ones...Coming." She managed. And, soon enough, a small white lump of fur came out. "Here, eat these." Ravenecho pushed the herbs he had brought closer to Whiterose. "Wasn't she supposed to eat herbs before the kitting began?" Pineflare asked anxiously. "It's better if she does but it doesn't make a significant difference if she eats them now. And besides, it was your fault for distracting me." Ravenecho hurried. "Mrrrha," Whiterose groaned again. Another kit popped out, this time brown. Soon after that, another brown kit came out, this time with a white underbelly. "Ughhhh...." Whiterose grumbled. "What are you standing there for? Start licking!" Ravenecho scolded Pineflare impatiently as he lapped one brown kit. Pineflare obediantly started licking the white kit. "Hhhhh.." Whiterose grunted. "I think that's all of them....." Ravenecho pushed forward some more herbs. "Eat these." He ordered. After Whiterose regained her strength and the kits started to nursing, Pineflare asked, "What should we name them?" Whiterose thought for a while, sweeping her tail around the kits. "Well the white kit could be Snowkit," She meowed, nudging the white tom kit. "You name the next one." "How about...Wrenkit?" Pineflare affectionately licked the light brown tabby tom. "And the last one should be.....Runningkit," Whiterose decided, licking the brown tabby she-cat with a white chest. "Marg!" Whiterose cried out suddenly. "Whiterose! What's happening?" Pineflare asked. One last gray kit stumbled out. "What?" Ravenecho looked down, surprised. "Wolfkit. She will be named Wolfkit." Whiterose meowed, suddenly back to normal. "Whiterose!" Ravenecho turned to look at her. "How did you recover so quickly?" Chapter 2 Wolfkit felt someone prod at her side and she rolled over, grunting. "C'mon, Wolfkit, wake up!" Wolfkit heard the familiar squeak of Wrenkit. "Mom said that we could go out and play as soon as you open your eyes!" "Mmmm," Was her muffled reply. "Please, Wolfkit! Don't you want to go outside and see all the big warriors?" Runningkit had joined in to the conversation. Warrior! I'm going to be a warrior! ''Wolfkit blinked open her eyes to find a pair of green eyes in her face. "Wolfkit! You've finally opened your eyes!" Wrenkit exclaimed, pulling away from Wolfkit. "Let's go and play now!" Snowkit urged, already at the entrance of the nursery. Wolfkit looked around the nursery. It was bigger then she had imagined, a great big cavern shadowed by an overhanging bramble bush, allowing light to dapple the mossy green floor. A brighter, almost blinding light came from a small whole in front of her. "What's that?" She asked. "The exit, mouse-brain! ''That's where we'll be able to go into the camp!" Snowkit replied. "You were like that yourself when you first opened your eyes!" Wrenkit leaped to Wolfkit's defence. "Were not!" Snowkit squeaked. "Were too! I opened my eyes before you!" Wrenkit gloated. Wolfkit blinked at the two argueing cats then turned away to try and take in everything. There was so much to see! So many different colors! Wolfkit gazed up at what she knew to be her mother by scent, the big yet slender white cat with those warm, kind green eyes. Then Wolfkit looked down at her paws and was surprised to find them gray! "My paws are gray!" She exclaimed in her surprise. Her mother laughed. "Yes, your paws are gray." "But how come Wrenkit and Runningkit get to be brown? I want to be brown! Gray has no color!" Wolfkit complained. "Gray is a perfectly good color! See, I get to be white. And Blackstream is black. Black, white and gray are all slightly colorless but does that stop us from being loyal and being good warriors?" Her mother, Whiterose scolded. "Sorry." Wolfkit was slightly taken aback and ashamed. She stared back down at her painfully colorlessly gray paws. "And besides, your eyes are a beautiful shade of green." Whiterose meowed, her voice gentle. "Green? Like your green eyes?" Wolfkit asked eagerly. Whiterose laughed yet again that tinkly laugh. "Yes, like my eyes." Wolfkit gazed up at the bramblebush's green leaves. "C'mon, Wolfkit! Are you coming or not?" Snowkit butted into her thoughts. "Yes!" Wolfkit raced after Snowkit, her small, clumsy, fat legs tripping as fast as they could. Wolfkit blinked her eyes several more times as the light from the entrance grew stronger. When she reached it she stopped and gazed up. It was so big. Wolfkit reached a hesitant paw forward and placed it into the sunshine. Nothing happened. Wolfkit breathed a sigh of relief and stroded out, chest puffed up and head held high. Suddenly she saw a big golden warrior stride by and her mouth dropped open. She hoped she would one day grow as big as him. "Wolfkit, you slow-slug, come on!" "Coming!" Wolfkit tripped and stumbled as fast as her legs could carry her to where her littermates were waiting. "We're going to have a race! Want to join?" Runningkit asked, her amber eyes bright with excitement. "Of course!" Wolfkit squeaked. "All the way to the other side of the clearing!" Snowkit meowed. "That far?" Asked Wrenkit. "Are you up to it?" Challenged Snowkit. "Yes! You wouldn't have a chance!" Wrenkit replied. "Then, ready....set.....GO!" Runningkit squeaked without warning and Snowkit, Runningkit and Wrenkit shot off, Wolfkit right at their heels. Wolfkit pumped her legs up and down, feeling the wind pierce her fluffy nursery fur and the grooves of the pebbly creekbed as she ran over them. Now Wolfkit was almost ahead of Runningkit, with Snowkit and Wrenkit behind Wolfkit already. Wolfkit willed her legs to go faster as she ran after Runningkit. Wolfkit's chest was heaving up and down as she took in the air in hungry gulps, her gray little legs taking as big of steps as they could. "I win!" Runningkit cried out. Wolfkit stumbled to a stop, panting. "Good...Job....Running...kit," Wolfkit managed. "Whoa, we're right in front of the leader's den!" Wrenkit flicked his tail at the big jutting root that created Highroot and the shadowy cave underneath it. "Let's go exploring!" Wolfkit suggested at once. "What? Are we allowed?" Runningkit asked anxiously. "Who said that we couldn't?" Challenged Wolfkit. "Yeah, she's right! Let's go! And besides, don't you want to find out?" Wrenkit supported. "Of course I want to find out but what if we get in trouble? Then maybe they'll hold back our apprentice ceremony!" Fretted Runningkit. "Our apprentice ceremony! I'm going with Runningkit. I won't do anything to stop the apprentice ceremony." Snowkit mewed. "Who would do something on purpose ''to stop them from being apprentices?" Wrenkit asked as he joined Runningkit and Snowkit. "I don't care. I want to find out what it's like." Wolfkit squeaked stubbornly as she padded boldly toward the den. Snowkit sighed. "Okay, but you'll regret this when we turn into apprentices and your stuck in the nursery!" Wolfkit padded in to the shadowy den, ignoring Snowkit. Wolfkit gasped in awe. The floor was smooth and hardened and the walls were hard and sloped upward. A perfect mossy nest was at one corner. The den wasn't damp like the nursery and sunlight played through the bush that covered it, making patterns and grooves of light-brown on the dirt floor. "My, my, my, look who we have here!" Wolfkit turned around to see a big tall silver tom standing in the entrance. Chapter 3 Wolfkit gulped and stared guiltily down at her paws. "I'll let you get away with it this time...Because you just opened your eyes and you didn't know any better. But I have to give you credit, Wolfkit. It was brave of you to go in by yourself." The silver tom didn't seem angry. In fact, there was a playful tone in his voice. "Wh-who are you?" Wolfkit asked. "I am Clawstar, leader of CreekClan." He raised his head proudly. "Now, it is best if you return to your mother, kit." He said, kindness touching his eyes. Wolfkit scampered off, smiling. ''Wait till Snowkit, Wrenkit and Runningkit hear this! Met the Clan leader! ''She thought, excited. "There you are, Wolfkit!" Whiterose greeted her. "So what happened?" Wrenkit ran up to Wolfkit. "Did you get caught?" Snowkit asked. "What was it like?" Runningkit asked. "No, I didn't get caught...Well, not exactly." Wolfkit only answered Snowkit's question. "What do you mean not exactly?" Pushed Snowkit. "There was this big silver tabby and he found me and guess what? I actually MET Clawstar!! We even had a conversation!!" Wolfkit bubbled out. "Luckily he wasn't mad he just told me not to do it again but can you believe it?? I ACTUALLY MET CLAWSTAR!!" "What?" Wrenkit asked, bewildered. "Oh, stop making up stories, Wolfkit!" Snowkit mewed playfully. "No, really, I did!" Wolfkit insisted. "Well, I'' believe her!" Runningkit supported. Wolfkit blinked at Runningkit greatfully. "Stop bickering, kits. It's time for your naps anyways." Whiterose butted into the conversation. Chapter 4 "Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather here before Highroot for a CreekClan meeting!" Yowled Clawstar, his claws dug deep into the mossy root to keep him from slipping off. Ravenecho was already settled right of Clawstar, perching right on the edge of the root, almost on the grassy land behind it. Another tom was seated behind Clawstar...He was a gray-and-white lean tom that Wolfkit did not recognize. "Today, 2 kits have turned 6 moons old." Clawstar started. "They are now ready to become apprentices. Wolfkit, from now on you shall be known as Wolfpaw until you have earned your warrior name. Wrenkit, from now on you shall be known as Wrenpaw until you have earned your warrior name." At this point, Clawstar flicked his tail and two warriors came up and sat beneath Highroot, on the pebbly bank of the creek. "Bluestorm, you are now ready for an apprentice. Your mentor was Batwhisper. Pass on your knowledge and fighting skills to this ready apprentice before you." Clawstar then turned to the other cat. "Prideroar, you have earned your second apprentice. Your mentor was Threefoot, pass on your hunting skills and patience to this proud apprentice before you." Bluestorm, the blue-gray she-cat that was summoned up bent down to touch noses with Wolfpaw as Prideroar, the golden tabby did the same to Wrenpaw. Snowpaw and Runningpaw had been made apprentices a couple days before and now Wolfpaw and Wrenpaw were going to catch up to them. They can't boss me around anymore, I'm an apprentice now! Thought Wolfpaw as the Clan called her and her brother's new name. "Wolfpaw! Wrenpaw! Wolfpaw! Wrenpaw! Wolfpaw! Wrenpaw!" Called the Clan and Wolfpaw proudly raised her head, her jittery fears swept away. "What are we going to do today?" Asked Wolfpaw excitedly after the cries had died down and most of the cats had returned to their activities. "We won't have any time today. You better get a rest in the apprentice's den." Bluestorm nodded at the tangle of bushes and ferns on the creek bank. Wolfpaw nodded and padded toward the bushes, feeling Bluestorm's proud gaze on her back. Wolfpaw pushed her way through the brambles into the apprentice den.